A Stupid Cold
by XX-Ayomu-XX
Summary: "That fucker. She thinks, gritting her teeth as she stomps her way towards her apartment. This better just be a stupid cold!" :Re and Haika centric. Sequel to Just A Stupid Cold. Fluff, suspicious Haise, coffee, and one slightly pissed off Touka. Not as good as it sounds, trust me.


**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who's read Just A Stupid Cold. Here's a short, not so short, one shot that I came up with. Didn't actually think that I was going to finish it...but I guess I did.**

 **For anyone who hasn't read Just A Stupid Cold, you're not missing much-**

 **-you should still check it out though. Makes everything feel connected that way, ya know.**

 **But hey-here's a quick summary: Haise gets the chills and Touka is miraculously there. Fluff, fluff, oh how I love fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was scorching hot.

Haise could have sworn that his body was inexplicably _broiling_.

And this time, much to his dry amusement, it wasn't because of the blunette beauty that sat not too far away from him.

Through the searing heat and the difficulty in forcing himself to make sure to breathe every now and then, he forced an olivine eye open, eager to clear up the awkward air between them.

"Kirishima...San...was it...," he at least made an effort to at least croak out her name coherently. The younger girl-only younger by a year or two-but definitely the most experienced, didn't respond to his weak calling. Much to his disappointment.

But he didn't miss the way her violet eyes _did_ flicker over to his bed side before they returned to the task at hand. She knew that he was calling her...

Great, she was ignoring him.

His olive colored eyes closed for a bit once he felt a sudden pain wash over.

Haise wasn't clueless.

He could tell by the way she was brushing him off that she had no intention of making small talk with him any time soon.

His dark eyebrows furrowed a bit at the thought.

Why did things have to be so... _unsettled_ between the two of them? The most bizarre thing was that they were just acquaintances from a few days ago. So why was she here? And why did he feel so hurt?

Desperate, and a little frustrated that he couldn't project well, the gray haired boy lifted his head up to turn and look at her lean back. The smell of fresh water and grounded coffee beans entered his nostrils and he was drawn to the smell. But, seeing this girl going through so much trouble for him when she had her own things to deal with made him feel a little guilty.

He always felt guilty around her. Like he had taken away something precious and owed her for it.

And this time, he was robbing her of her own break time.

"D-Don't you think you've done enough for me?" He asked her, hardheadedly, straining to keep his eyes focused on her. "I wouldn't mind if you needed to leave." For a second, he thought that he caught her smiling at his comment. He wanted to hear it then. Her laugh, he wanted to hear it so badly.

She slowly turned around, halfway, and he admired how her light blue hair fell to her shoulders and curled around her matured face. _What a beauty_ , he thought wistfully, and on cue, as if she had heard him, a ghostly smile drifted to her lips and she returned to her own station work.

"Kicking me out?"

His eyebrows rose in confusion.

 _She spoke._

After a few moments, his glazed eyes widened in awe.

 _She's in my room...speaking to me-_

"You're being awfully quiet, Sasaki-San." Her long eyelashes brushed against her pale cheeks, as she stared at the kettle with thoughtful eyes. "I believe I asked you if you were kicking me out...no matter. I guarantee you that if you would have answered, you wouldn't have gotten rid of me anyways." And then a little quieter, "Just once in your selfless life, let me take care of you." His cheeks reddened at the sound of her smooth yet bashing tone. Was she always _this_ straightforward?

"Um, ah...", he suddenly found that his lips were dry. "Okay."

She's still smiling that knowing smile, even as she pours the boiling hot coffee into the white mug, violet eyes trained on him, and for a second he's already lost in them. Once Kirishima-San closed the lid and placed it carefully on the desk by his bedside, she almost laughed at the way his blankets were hiked up to his nose.

"Geez, I didn't think that it'd be that easy to convince you."

Haise frowned a little at her teasing tone. He hated the fact that she could possibly see the pink dusting his cheek.

"Just what do you mean by _'once in your selfless life_ ', Kirishima-San? Do you know me from somewhere?" He pressed, eyes narrowing with suspicion. The smiling bluenette dropped her smile for a moment, and Haise finally-finally celebrates. Because he's finally discovered a hole-a vulnerability that will lead him to the truth about their intertwined paths.

-that is...until a casual smirk plays along her full lips.

She scoots her chair a little closer to his side, _so close_ that he can smell the lingering scent of coffee beans from her porcelain neck. He scoots deeper into the safe haven that his bed provides for him as she dips her head lower.

Their noses are barely touching, he knows.

But _still_. He's never been this close to this mysterious woman.

"Even when you're all sick and flustered, you're still pretty sharp." Her eyes are suddenly half lidded and her fingers are resting on the dry towel on his forehead. "I'm not even surprised."

Haise wasn't satisfied with her cryptic answers, so he pressed on.

"Why wouldn't you be surprised?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why am I show sharp to you?"

"You look the part." For a second, Haise could have sworn that a smug look flashed across her face. "Are you telling me that you're an idiot, Sasaki-San?"

 _You're not wrong about that..._

Haise furrowed his eyebrows, undoubtedly defeated. Just what was with her quirky attitude and sassy nature that suddenly spawned out of nowhere? What were they, playing a 'make the other look stupid' game?

Just looking at the confident smirk and the quirk of her eyebrows, and the challenging spirit in her lucid violet eyes made him feel nothing but familiarity. Like they had both spent a lifetime trying to triumph over the other? Actually, mostly her doing the 'triumphing' more than he did.

Haise could only shake his head at her question. Satisfied, Kirishima-San recoiled, leaving a small distance in between them. The gray haired boy slowly closed his eyes, to rest them a bit. Once he opened them, he saw a steaming mug of coffee sitting in Kirishima-San's cupped hands.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Coffee?" He pulled the blankets off of his face. " _Again_?"

"Mhmm." She hummed with an innocent smile. "Problem?"

"Kirishima-San, just how many more cups are you going to make me drink?" He asked. _Not that I'm complaining..._

She brushed off his confused tone and pushed the mug into his empty hands. "They do say, the seventh's time's the charm." She quoted with a brilliant smile. Haise snorted at her word choice, but took a long sip of the carefully brewed drink, savoring every drop of work the mystery woman put in it.

"I'm really not into black, you know..." Haise murmured tiredly, talking to her now turned back.

For a second, he thought he heard a snicker from her.

"Still better than hot chocolate right?"

He smiled, drunk off of her dangerously sweet voice and intoxicating smell.

"Without a doubt."

Seconds passed. Minutes ticked by with every blink he took in the direction of his caretaker and hours changed with every moment she would use to dodge his direct questions. Sooner or later, Haise's eyes glanced at the small clock on his counter and he grimaced at how much time had passed.

Kirishima-San had spent approximately three hours with him.

Three hours.

Her shift ended at 7 and it was already 10 in the night.

-He obviously wasn't a stalker, he's just seen her leave a couple of times. At least, that's what he tells himself.

How could he have kept her selfishly by his side when she obviously needed to rest. Glancing up at her from the corner of his eyes, without a doubt, he could see the small dark circles forming underneath her eyes. Despite being so tired, she decided to help him get over his stupid cold.

For someone he just met up with once or twice-why did she care so much?

"Hold still." She ordered as she removed the dry towel from his sweating forehead. It wasn't as warm as it was when she started, she informed him. It was probably the coffee at work, he cracked a grin when she added the detail.

Haise could hear the soft sounds of her gently dipping the small cloth into a bucket of fresh cold water before using her strong fingers to wring the excess water. When she placed it on his forehead again, he sighed in relief, being blessed with the cold feeling.

"It's getting late." His voice subtly broke their silence.

Kirishima-San was busy with the coffee machine and quietly murmured an "I know" in response. Before he could say anything more, he heard a loud pained hiss from the short haired woman. Worried as hell, he immediately pulled himself into a sitting position and ripped the blankets off of his trembling body.

With his keen eyesight, he spotted the angry burns on her shaking fingers, and did his best to push himself off of the bed to her aid. But just as he took a breath to call out her name-something started building up in his lungs.

"Kirishi-ack!" He quickly ducked his face into his elbow to avoid coughing right in her face. Kirishima-San turned her head to look at him, only for her eyes to wrinkle with worry as his body shook violently with every cough and gasp he took.

"Careful!" She exclaimed with alert at his condition.

Going into full out nurse mode, she ignored the burns on her fingers, and pushed his shoulders back, gently leading him back to his bed. She picked up the towel that had fallen when he got up and dipped it back into cold water, twisted it, and propped it on his sweating forehead.

Kirishima-San sat tightly on the stool, looking down at him, the corners of her mouth peaking downwards.

Haise gathered enough strength to gingerly take her fingers in his hand. She knows that he's worried-so worried that his forehead creases-much to her amusement, and rubs her thumbs over his white knuckles.

"It's nothing." She said softly. Haise furrows his eyebrows at her calm expression, which seemed to be too calm for his liking.

"You make it sound like getting hurt is normal for you..." He asked, subtly. Haise hoped that she wouldn't think that he was prying too much, but, again, there was something about her that made him feel so guilty. Was it the way that she held his hand so tightly, afraid of letting go? Or was it the tired look in her dry smile that made him want to apologize for whatever it was that he did?

"Not anymore, but..." her eyes dulled. "I've gotten used to the pain." Was her answer. So short and bitter that it sounds a little more than a couple of kettle burns or coffee spills. Her fingers linger on his knuckles a little longer than he holds onto her fingers, and when she lets go, he feels cold.

 _Wait-_

 _not yet._

On impulse, he grabs her arm, ignoring her squeak in surprise, and pulls her into him. His muscles relax as her warmth adds onto his own, and he resists the urge the coil his fingers around the protruding blue strands of her hair.

Kirishima-San stops all movement and goes silent for a minute. A minute too long because Haise starts trembling from the now awkward silence.

"Hey," she starts, her diligent facade slipping a bit. "Has your fever gone up or somethin'?" Haise doesn't say it, but he's relieved when she doesn't question their closeness.

"-No, nothing like that." He nervously chuckled, tightening his grip on her forearm. "It's just that, um, can we please...stay like this for a little while? S-Sorry if I'm being too forward or coming off like a creep but-"

He's cut off by her arms that now hang loosely around his lower back, and her face that's now buried in his shoulder. Haise's pale face erupts in a tomato red, and a fear of being teased because of his current state pops up into his head.

"K-Kirishima-S-S-San-!"

"Oh, shut up already."

* * *

He wakes up again-this time a little groggily. His shirt collar hangs loosely from his collarbone, and he stares at his bedside for a while. The cups that Arima bought him for his 20th birthday are stacked neatly there and the small kettle lies there in waiting. His nose twitches when he smells the familiar bitter scent of bitter coffee, and a head full of light blue hair pops into his head like a lost fantasy.

 _-blue hair...?_

Startled, Haise jumps off from his bed, arms flailing, as the memories suddenly hit him with full force. When had he fallen asleep? Why did he have a cup of coffee on his bedside? His mercurial eyes blinked towards his door, and slumped against his bed in defeat.

When had she left?

Throwing his head back against the post with a depressed sigh, Haise decided to move past it and get up to start his morning off with a warm shower. He'd leave last nights thoughts for later to think about.

After all his time spent showering, cleaning, organizing, and moping around (turns out leaving it till later wasn't as easy as he thought it would be), he finds himself standing in front of his poster clad wall, reading through some files.

Despite being tired, it's necessary. He needs all the information and resources that he can get to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. He doesn't want to live up to the name "screw up", the popular face of the Quinx.

 _And it's not really far from the truth actually._ He thinks, with a crude tone. _It seems like that's what I do best._

Haise walks around his room for the nth time, pondering and thinking deeply about the case.

And the Ghoul named Nutcracker.

And a little part of his mind decides to dedicate its thoughts to that waitress.

Soon she manifests into some type of infection that permeates through his brain, his thoughts, his nerves, and his senses.

"This is pointless." He says with a heavy sigh. He places the file on his desk, and removes his glasses, allowing for his white hair to fall into his face. There is nothing more that he can do to get his mind off of her. And yeah, it kind of is a _little_ frustrating especially when you've got a job to do and expectations are being thrown at you.

Haise relaxes and lays down on his bed. The sun shines some light rays over the white strands of hair that he tries so hopelessly to cover. It was during moments like these he would wish that he had someone that he could talk to and ask why he was feeling so stumped.

His olivine eyes wander to his tall bookshelf, and a small smile

 _Or a good book to read about developing relationships._

"Sassan!"

A loud voice and a loud knock are heard from the other side of his bedroom door. Haise raises an eyebrow in surprise, and pushes himself out of bed. He gingerly twists the door knob and opens it wide. Shirazu and Mutsuki are standing there, looking at him worriedly.

 _I wonder what they came here for?_

It's way past their waking hour. They should be in the training room training. He would scold them, if they didn't look so sasarious.

And he was _also_ supposed to be in the training room too.

Damn his feeble mind.

"Sassan," Shirazu whines, pouting his face.

"We're worried. You've been locked up in your room ever since last night." Mutsuki presses his lips together and steps forward too, hesitantly. "Normally you always eat with us, but you left dinner in a frenzy. You didn't show up for training either... Are you feeling alright?" And Haise clears his throat, holding himself back from correcting the green haired boy.

He didn't really eat anything; no, he just watched them eat.

And-he wasn't locked in his room. He was being nursed back to health by that beautiful girl.

...did they not notice her walk in and walk out?

"Sassan, ever since we left that coffee shop you've been acting so weird." Shirazu pointed out, leaning against the door frame. Haise's genuinely surprised that they noticed his mood, and he smiles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh my, now I kind of feel a bit guilty." He sighs and closes his eyes. "Thanks. I'm fine, really. I just needed to review some key points on the investigation is all." He explained, soberly. Mutsuki gives him a look of doubt.

"You don't look fine. Have you been getting…enough sleep Sasaki-San?"

Haise rubs his chin with his hand and closes his eyes and smiles wryly.

"I'm fine you two. You should worry more about yourselves. Get mentally prepared for this investigation." He grabs the door handle, and turns it a few times as he speaks. "It sounds like a big one."

And to his relief they spare him a worried glance and leave quietly.

He's thankful for their concern, he really is.

But, he doesn't like the thought of being a burden of any kind.

* * *

Sasaki wonders if he's going crazy? Insane? Her voice had to be real. Her butterfly touches had to be real. Her _presence_ had to be real!

Did he imagine it all?

Fed up with his jumbled up thoughts and no action, he finally decided.

He had to speak to her.

He just had to.

As he ran through the rain drenched street, pushing past people, and gasping for air; he couldn't help thinking about her. Her round face, violet eyes, dark soft looking hair, and that beautiful mellow smile that she gave him. It all made him shudder a little.

And something in him spurred. Just like that, she had captured him, and invaded his mind. Like she did so many times before. Maybe they had met like this before? Maybe she had put him under the same spell in another life?

"Sassan?! Aren't we goin' tah do training right now? What're yah doin' running off like that?!" Shirazu, his sharp toothed mentee yelled from behind him.

The black and white haired man stopped for a brief moment, whirled around to meet his gaze, and cupped his hands around his mouth. He can't tell them what's going on; they wouldn't understand what he was feeling nor that what he needed right now was to talk to the girl who smiled so sadly at him.

"Don't worry! Go ahead home; I'll be there soon!" He shouted back, and without further hesitation he sprinted at an even faster pace to catch up with her. He could almost see her, turning around and brushing back a strand of hair, staring at him in surprise.

"Hey!"

He halted and came to a stop right in front of her. Taking rigid breaths, he crouched over and grasped his knees, breathless. "Hey, wait!" He called out once more. The girl stopped her movements as well and licked her bottom lip, grasping the strap of her bag.

"…hey..." She said, with that sad smile and confusion in her lilac eyes. He looked up to see her knit her light eyebrows up in deep thought. Perhaps she was wondering why he was so desperate on following her. Well, he had many questions for her too. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, edgily if he may add. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, and made sure to look presentable.

"Well, I, I um…" he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just wanted t-to um…"The girl raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, as if she was waiting for something. As if she was expecting something. The confidence that he had mustered up deflated, and he was left a stuttering mess.

She held the umbrella with her other hand, and twirled the handle around. He must have looked like a mess, having chased her without one. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious, it really was." He thanked. The girl's eyes go wide, and she closes them, smiling tightly to herself.

"You already told me that at the shop." Her smile twists a little. "Did I happen to unintentionally do something to you, by any chance?"

Haise blinked at her question. "N-Nothing bad."

She pushes a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Nothing good?" She asks sweetly.

Was it this possible to make someone with good intentions feel like the biggest asshole birthed to the planet? This girl seriously had a thing for turning his words against him. Haise could see it in her twisted smile that she was challenging him. He couldn't run away this time.

"No! Definitely, _definitely_ good." Kirishima's eyes widened at his burst of energy. Haise sighed inwardly in relief; he was finally getting past her tranquil demeanor. "Right, I just had to say it again…it even brought me to tears...for the nth time." He combs some strands of wet white hair out of his gray eyes, and laughs nervously. "The coffee did, I mean. That sounded somewhat weird. I guess I didn't know how much of a tragic man I am." He rambles on, scratching the side of his cheek slowly. He notices the smile and it's similar to the one she gave him at the shop. The soft, sad, and mellow one. It was almost pitiful and he desired to know what she seems to be so sad about.

And at the same time he was afraid by what he'd find.

"Look, is there anything else you want?" She opened her eyes and asked him curtly. She's still holding tightly onto the strap on her bag. "I'm pretty busy and I think," She cocks her head to the side, and he can almost see the other eye that was covered. "Your friends are waiting for you." She says knowingly. Suddenly, it's cold and foreign between them and Haise swears that this isn't the first time that she's pushed him away to keep him in the dark.

He glances behind his shoulder and sees the two figures of Mutsuki and Shirazu, both of them waving vigorously at him from the coffee shop. He bites the bottom of his lip, feeling guilty about leaving them behind in the rain.

She smiles a small and forced smile, and turns around ready to leave.

But, he grabs her wrist, not willing to let her go just yet.

"…Sasaki-San?" She slowly half turns around to look at him. Her eyes are giving him a deep stare and she's searching through his gray eyes, again, waiting for something.

He blinks, and snaps out of whatever he's in. He releases her hand, shocked at his actions. "I-I'm so sorry!" He blurts out, bowing his head. He's screwed up. He knows he has. She'll probably walk away and leave him there with these conflicted feelings.

But then he looks at her, and sees that she's not angry. But, she looks conflicted too.

"Thank you." He breaths in a deep long breath. "I didn't get the chance to properly say that, I'm sorry." The lone man combs a gloved hand through his short hair and smiles like a dork.

"Since I do owe you for taking care of me, I was thinking that if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you, we go to the bookstore and talk about books over a cup of black coffee. I did see some of my favorite books in your cafe's library." He doesn't know what's gotten into him. He's a busy investigator and he has no time or the right to be doing any of this.

The girl gives the handle of her umbrella one last twirl before she parts her lips to get him a response. "A date at the bookstore? Don't you ever learn?" She murmurs with an honest smile, and he watches her turn around. He lets his eyes linger on her back, contemplating on what he had heard. He was frozen stiff, until a strong hand suddenly patted his shoulder.

"Sassan," Shirazu calls him gently pulling him back. The poor boy's blonde hair is dripping with water, and his bangs are falling into his eyes. Mitsuki is smiling hesitantly, pulling his arm on the other side. Haise blinks twice and laughs genuinely, something he hadn't done in a while.

He feels elated and high off of happiness. She didn't turn him down! Whatever they had promised each other felt like it had become a secret meeting between only the two of them. And he was looking forward to it. To seeing her.

Touka watches him with steady dark eyes as he pats the two Quinx members on their backs, pushing them forward with a shy smile. She adorns a mature smile of her own, and falls back onto her right heel. Just as she turns around, an inexorable itch in her nose overcomes her and she blinks rapidly.

"Achoo!" She throws her head back and sneezes a deafening sneeze, causing multiple heads to turn towards her. Inhaling dramatically through her mouth and wiping her nose across the brown leather sleeves of her jacket, she stares at the back of her long time friend.

"You'd better leave!" She mutters, swinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder with a huff. "If I can't work the next few days, I swear I'm putting milk in your damn coffee next time."

As if hearing what she had said, Haise turns his head slightly to glance at her. A happy smile spreads across his face, and a feeling of nostalgia spreads through her chest. A light blush flatters her cheeks and Touka hastily spins around on her heel.

 _That fucker._ She thinks, gritting her teeth as she stomps her way towards her apartment.

 _This better just be a stupid cold!_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Done. I don't think that there will be another Just A Stupid Cold installment...ever. Unless there every truly needed to be.**

 **Ah, writing these two feels so greeaaatttt! Thank you guys for continuing to like and follow Just A Stupid Cold, this one's specifically for you.**

 **R & R**


End file.
